Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids 2
Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids 2 is a sequel to Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids. It is a parody of Shrek, Shrek 2, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Starring Shrek Roger Rabbit Jessica Rabbit Fairy Godmother Prince Charming Transcript Roger Rabbit: Remember when Shrek kidnapped my wife Jessica? Let continue our story. (Roger Rabbit is walking down the street and peeks through a window in a building) Narrator Roger Rabbit: I used to love Shrek so much, until he broke into my house one night and stole my lovely wife, Jessica. I tried to find Shrek that night and I saw him in a window. (Shrek is standing a few feet away from Jessica Rabbit) Narrator Roger Rabbit: He make a funny but creepy face. (Shrek makes a creepy face and farts out an egg throws it is Jessica’s mouth, and then she turns into an ogre) Narrator Roger Rabbit: He then farted out an egg, threw it in Jessica’s mouth and then she turned into a Shrek. It was just as Shrek said, “It’s all ogre now”. (Roger Rabbit sits down and starts crying) Narrator Roger Rabbit: I cried all night after seeing what happened to the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the cream of my coffee. The next day I had breakfast at McDonald’s. (Roger Rabbit is then shown walking into a McDonald’s where he approaches Prince Charming who is sitting at a table) Roger Rabbit: Is this seat taken? Prince Charming: No, go ahead and sit. So whats up with you? Roger Rabbit: It’s Shrek. I loved him so much, and what does he do to me? That b**** broke into my house, tore out all my insides, and then he stole my Jessica and turned her into a Shrek. I cried all night after that, but how will I be able to save Jessica and get revenge on Shrek!? Prince Charming: I know somebody who can help. Narrator Roger Rabbit: Said the guy, who apparently was known as “Prince Charming”. Prince Charming: Take this card. (Charming hands Roger Rabbit a card) Prince Charming: It’s the address to the Fairy Godmother. She can handle anything that worried people, including ogres like Shrek. She will be able to turn your wife back to normal and if she is able too, she can kill Shrek. Narrator Roger Rabbit: I was delighted. Roger Rabbit: Thank you sir! How can I ever repay you!? Prince Charming: Send me an email of a URL where I can watch your films. I really want to see “Roller Coaster Rabbit” again. Roger Rabbit: Okay. You got a deal! (The Fairy Godmother is messing with her potions) Narrator Roger Rabbit: I found the house of the Fairy Godmother. She was doing some stuff that I did not quite understand. I ran in the house. (Roger Rabbit accidentally bumps into the Fairy Godmother) Fairy Godmother: Oh. Roger Rabbit: Oops. I’m sorry Ms. Godmother. Let me help you up. Fairy Godmother: Oh no, it’s quite okay. (she gets up) How can I help you? (Roger Rabbit chatting with the Fairy Godmother) Narrator Roger Rabbit: I told her the whole story of how I loved Shrek so much and how I even phone chatted with him before. Then I told her what Shrek did to me last night. She was surprised. And then I saw some giant potion. I had an idea. (Roger Rabbit grabs the potion) Fairy Godmother: I’ll be able to turn your wife back to normal, but what about Shrek? Roger Rabbit: You can use this potion to turn yourself into a giantess and then stomp on Shrek. Fairy Godmother: I can’t use my magic to take the life some someone or something. Roger Rabbit: P-p-p-p-p-p-p-please? (Roger Rabbit gives some Bambi eyes) Fairy Godmother: Aww. Your a cute little rabbit. How can I say “no” to you? Roger Rabbit: P-p-p-p-perfect! Lets go find Shrek! Narrator Roger Rabbit: We went to find Shrek. Fairy Godmother turned Jessica back to normal. (Fairy Godmother turns Jessica Rabbit back into herself. Shrek starts making strange faces and growing a long neck) Narrator Roger Rabbit: Then Shrek said…. Shrek: It’s all ogre now! (Fairy Godmother flies in) Fairy Godmother: I don’t feel comfortable about this. Okay, I can do it. Jessica Rabbit: What’s going on here anyway? Fairy Godmother: (to Shrek) Shrek. I have no choice but to get rid of you. Shrek: I don’t think so! I’ll tear out your insides! Narrator Roger Rabbit: Then Prince Charming entered. Prince Charming: Prepare to die ogre! Shrek: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP! Prince Charming: NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX! (Shrek starts to tear out Charmings insides and devouring them) Narrator Roger Rabbit: Then Shrek tore out all of Charmings insides, only he wasn’t a toon so sadly, he didn’t survive it. (Charming dies) Narrator Roger Rabbit: I was mad! I walked in. Roger Rabbit: Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Godmother, why didn’t you do your job! I knew I couldn't trust you! Fairy Godmother: What did you just say!? Jessica Rabbit: Should I run in case Shrek does something. Roger Rabbit: Yes! (Jessica runs out) Shrek: No! Roger Rabbit: Shut up ogre! This is between me and the fairy! (Fairy Godmother grows into a giantess. Her head and her body elongates right out of the frame till only the bottom of her dress and sandals are seen. She then stomps on Roger Rabbit) Narrator Roger Rabbit: Then she grew and stomped on me. (Fairy Godmother flies away) Narrator Roger Rabbit: I was in pain, but I did not die for toons can’t die. I got up and ran from Shrek. (Roger Rabbit runs from Shrek) Jessica Rabbit: Roger darling! Are you okay? Roger Rabbit: I’m fine sweetcakes, but Shrek is dangerous! Let’s get out of here! (Roger and Jessica Rabbit run) Shrek: I think I should try to devour myself. (Shrek grows a long neck, eats his body leaving only his head. He then starts to eat dots just like Pac-Man) Shrek: (imitating Pac-Man) Wakka wakka wakka wakka! Narrator Roger Rabbit: As I said before, I will say it again. “Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids”. THE END Category:Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids Category:Shrek Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Parodies Category:MrJoshbumstead Category:Disney Category:Transcripts Category:Shrek Fan Fictions